Bending
Bending is a supernatural ability that allows the benders to manipulate an element, a person can only be one type of bender except for the Avatar who can learn to master all the elements in the world of Avatar. Not all humans are born with the ability to manipulate an element but most of them are. The Waterbenders can manipulate water, Earthbenders can manipulate earth, Airbenders can manipulate air and Firebenders can generate fire. There is four types of bendings (Plus Energybening); *Waterbending. *Earthbending. *Firebending. *Airbending. Bending is the most used fighting style in the Avatar world. Bending has brought a lot of wars into the world of Avatar and suffering, but the Avatars have this far successfully ended the wars and brought balance back to the world. In The Legend of Korra, the whole first season was about taking the bending from benders and it was the first war between non-benders and benders. Each element is also associated with particular nation in the world. Waterbending comes from the Water Tribes, Earthbending comes from the Earth Kingdom, Firebending comes from the Fire Nation and Airbending from the Air Nomads. The Avatar is the only one who can master all the four elements, which makes the Avatar a Waterbender, Earthbender, Firebender, Airbender and Energybender. Waterbending Water is the element of change. Waterbending has unique types of fighting styles; Northern Water Tribe style, Southern Water Tribe style and Foggy Swamp style as examples. Waterbenders can control water and other kinds of liquids and water-related substances such as: blood, mud, ice and snow. Waterbending has also sub-skills; Bloodbending, Healing and Freezing. Bloodbending is the most deadly sub-skill in the Avatar world and was declared forbidden in Republic City by Katara in The Legend of Korra. The legend says that the moon was the first waterbender - Princess Yue to Katara and Aang. Not all Water Tribe people are Waterbenders. Firebending Fire is the element of power. Firebending comes from the Fire Nation and the Sun Warriors. It is unique among the bending arts, as it is the only one in which the performer can spontaneously generate the element. The firebenders draw their power from the sun. In the Avatar world was the Dragons the first firebenders and the people from the Fire Nation and the Sun Warriors was taught by the Dragons. Firebending has two sub-skills; Lightning generation and redirection. Lightning generation is known as The cold-blooded fire and is one of the most deadliest abilities in the world of Avatar. Not all Fire Nation people are Firebenders. Airbending Air is the element of freedom. It comes from the Air Nomads who live in the Air Temples, there is the Southern, Western and Eastern Air Temples. And there is no different fighting styles. Airbenders used their abilities the most to defend themselves. In the Avatar world, the Bisons were the first Airbenders. Air Nomads were peaceful and noble. They detached themselves from wordly problems and concerns; finding peace and freedom was the key to solve their flaws in life. Airbenders continually sought spiritual enlightenment, and, as a result, all children born into the Air Nomads were benders. The Air Nomads were raised by monks and not parents. Earthbending Earth is the element of substance. Earthbending is the geokinetic ability to manipulate earth and rock, in all their various forms. And is used by benders from the Earth Kingdom. Earthbending comes from the Badgermoles, blind giant creatures. The first two Earthbenders were Oma and Shu. Earthbending has two sub-skills; Metalbending and Sandbending. Metalbending was invented by Toph Beifong who was trapped in a metal box and then later used her Earthbending to find fragments of ores inside the Metal and she used them to get out of the box.